25 Dias
by KsET
Summary: A atualização diária de um garoto que despreza a vida, para um que luta pela sua.


Como último ato de despedida, empilhou todos os seus livros em uma mesinha de centro, tendo certeza que a posição era perfeita para seus planos, e colocou o celular apoiado no local.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, em tentativas falhas de ganhar fôlego e coragem, e finalmente, mesmo com medo e tremendo, abriu a boca para dar início ao seu monólogo.

Eu neguei isso por muito tempo, mas sim, eu sofria de depressão. Talvez nem sempre eu tenha tido depressão, mas agora, depois de tudo, isso não é mais questionável. Eu era um depressivo de merda.

Dando uma explicação sobre meus problemas, é como se tudo que eu fizesse, ou mesmo pensasse em fazer, estivesse eternamente fadado ao fracasso. É uma porra sem tamanho. É como viver numa vida de merda, onde tudo em minha volta também é uma merda.

Durante o dia, sem muitas coisas para fazer,eu era obrigado a pensar em como a vida é uma desgraça.

Eu não gostava de pensar nisso, mas quando dava conta, mortes e explosões eram as imagens que preenchiam meu cérebro.

Eu, em meio aos vários medos que desenvolvi, adorava imaginar os desastres que ""aconteceriam"" quando tentasse sair de casa.

Eu não andava de carro, pois olhando para as estradas, e aqueles amontoados de veículos, só conseguia pensar na tempo que eles permaneceriam no chão até baterem uns nos outros e causarem uma onda generalizada de mortes. Isso não seria ruim. Mortes eram legais. Mas em meus devaneios, acredite ou não, nem para morrer eu prestava.

Sempre, quando eu fantasiava coisas assim, por alguma razão, eu era o único a sobreviver. Era um saco. Eu não queria viver. Morrer era uma coisa boa!!! Mas por algum diabo, eu sempre era único a permanecer vivo. A vida estava de sacanagem. Ela só poderia ter alguma porra de fetish pelas minhas dores. Não havia outra explicação.

Pessoas desejam viver todos os dias, mas morrem. É triste, mas real. Por que eu, com toda essa vontade de moribunda, era poupado em meus devaneios ? Não tinha nexo.

Para minha mãe isso chamava-se karma. Ela sempre dizia que as pessoas podres herdariam o mundo, por se deixarem deslumbrar por coisas ruins.…mas enfim. Eu nunca poderia prever essas coisas.

Amigos também não eram meu forte. Perdi as contas de quantos planos eu fiz, mas por razões covardes, desisti em cima da hora.

Era bizarro. Eu não me sentia seguro em ter que ficar com os iguais a mim, e tampouco alegre em permanecer ao lado dos diferentes. Era uma faca de dois gumes. Eu não queria ficar com ninguém. Entende a complexidade ?

Mas apesar de tudo isso, eu não tinha coragem de morrer(ou me matar, no caso). Não que eu tivesse medo da morte. A morte, algumas vezes, era muito bem vista por mim. Eu via-a como uma válvula de escape. Imaginava como seriam magníficas as sensações que precediam a morte.

A certeza de não ter mais medos.

A dádiva de livrar-se de TODOS os problemas com uma única ação.

As pessoas poderiam dizer o contrário, mas a morte, no final das contas, era uma coisa muito boa(na minha visão).

Eu queria morrer, mas não tinha coragem de me matar. Vergonhoso, né ? Eu sei.

Mas eu quase cheguei lá.

Numa fase de minha vida, quando tomei coragem de fazer algo, cortei meus braços em diversos momentos. Aquela porra doía. Mas acredite, pra mim, que vivia num estado de quase morto, aquelas feridas, curando-se aos poucos, me faziam sentir como vivo novamente.

Era como se a dor de ter meu corpo machucado, e tempos depois, curado, me fizessem ser mais humano. Eu adorava.

Mas…isso foi perigoso.

Por cerca de 30 dias seguidos, sem moderação alguma, cortei meus braços de formas absurdas. Algumas marcas eram tão grandes que tomavam toda a extensão do meu braço.

Eu achei que morreria. Eu já sentia a boca seca e o cheiro de limão(1). Eu até estava preparando meus discursos para convencer Deus que eu merecia ir para o céu(rsrs).

Mas minha mãe acabou entrando no banheiro e salvando-me daquela situação.

Eu muito, sabiamente, para não revelar meus esquemas, inventei uma desculpa qualquer. Minha mãe cega de amor,e sem duvidar, acreditou.

Não sei ao certo o momento em que você entrou na minha vida.Na verdade, até hoje, ainda me pergunto como você conseguiu me amar.

Eu não me amo, e por tal, nunca pensei que alguém me amaria também.

Pior ainda é que você parece me amar muito mais que eu amaria-me algum dia(ou em alguma vida). Eu nunca me acostumarei com isso.

Mas mudando de assunto, é bizarro esse negócio de amor, né ? Num dia eu estava pouco me fodendo para as marcas que teria no braço,mas no outro, como se alguém estivesse ao meu lado, eu pensava em seus olhos repletos de lágrimas. Pensava na sua voz, brava, me falando todas as doenças que eu poderia contrair se continuasse com os cortes.

Algumas vezes eu cagava. Mas em 98% dos casos, eu largava a gilete e só chorava como uma criança sem chupeta.

Eu não sei dizer se você me arrumou ou me estragou, mas inquestionavelmente você me deu uma faísca daquilo para que lutar.Você lutava por nós dois. Seguia com a sua vida e dava um sentido para a minha.

Algumas vezes eu me questiono o que eu farei quando você sair da minha vida. Eu sei que tenho muitas chances de voltar para o que eu era, mas também sei que não me permitirei( por pensar no tamanho da sua raiva).

Hoje fazem 25 dias que você entrou em coma. A polícia conseguiu prender o cara que atropelou você naquele dia. O filha da puta estava bêbado e drogado. Os investigadores tem quase certeza que ele estava no mesmo estado quando atropelou você.

Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá, não quero falar disso.

Sabe, parando pra pensar, aquele negócio de Karma realmente faz sentido. Quem, algum dia, imaginou que eu, a pessoa que mais desprezava a vida humana, estaria, algum dia, pedindo pela saúde de alguém. Talvez seja a merda do amor fazendo efeito...ou simplesmente o medo de perder algo.

Enfim, eu espero que quando você voltar, tenha coragem de assistir os outros 24 vídeos. Eu mostro o pênis em um deles.

Saí dessa logo, eu preciso parar de dizer "Eu te amo" para a tela de um celular e dizer na sua cara. Isso está me matando."

Terminando de gravar, Katsuki recolher o telefone, salvou o vídeo e mandou para o chat de Midoriya...fazendo soma aos outros 24.


End file.
